gta5saintsrow4minecraftpayday2terrariafandomcom-20200215-history
All GTA 5 Xbox 360 Cheats
GRAND THEFT AUTO V XBOX 360 CHEATS Cheats are entered during gameplay by pressing the button combinations listed below. A message will confirm correct entry. NOTE: Activating cheats will disable achievements for the game session. You will need to reload a saved game to continue getting achievements. PLAYER Give Weapons Y, RT, Left, LB, A, Right, Y, Down, X, LB, LB, LB Max Health + Armor B, LB, Y, RT, A, X, B, Right, X, LB, LB, LB Invincibility Lasts for 5 minutes before deactivating. Simply re-enter the code to reactivate. Right, A, Right, Left, Right, RB, Right, Left, A, Y Lower Wanted Level RB, RB, B, RT, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left Raise Wanted Level RB, RB, B, RT, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right Ability Recharge A, A, X, RB, LB, A, Right, Left, A Bang Bang Guns fire explosive bullets. Right, X, A, Left, RB, RT, Left, Right, Right, LB, LB, LB Flaming Bullets LB, RB, X, RB, Left, RT, RB, Left, X, Right, LB, LB Explosive Melee Attacks Right, Left, A, Y, RB, B, B, B, LT Super Jump Hold jump to go even higher. Left, Left, Y, Y, Right, Right, Left, Right, X, RB, RT Skyfall Fall from the sky. Make sure you have a parachute! LB, LT, RB, RT, Left, Right, Left, Right, LB, LT, RB, RT, Left, Right, Left, Right Drunk Mode Y, Right, Right, Left, Right, X, B, Left Fast Run Y, Left, Right, Right, LT, LB, X Fast Swim Left, Left, LB, Right, Right, RT, Left, LT, Right Slow Mo Aim Enter up to 3 times to increase effect. Entering for a 4th time will disable the effect. X, LT, RB, Y, Left, X, LT, Right, A ITEM/VEHICLE SPAWN Give Parachute Left, Right, LB, LT, RB, RT, RT, Left, Left, Right, LB Spawn BMX Left, Left, Right, Right, Left, Right, X, B, Y, RB, RT Spawn Buzzard B, B, LB, B, B, B, LB, LT, RB, Y, B, Y Spawn Caddy B, LB, Left, RB, LT, A, RB, LB, B, A Spawn Comet RB, B, RT, Right, LB, LT, A, A, X, RB Spawn Duster Right, Left, RB, RB, RB, Left, Y, Y, A, B, LB, LB Spawn Limo RT, Right, LT, Left, Left, RB, LB, B, Right Spawn PCJ RB, Right, Left, Right, RT, Left, Right, X, Right, LT, LB, LB Spawn Rapid GT RT, LB, B, Right, LB, RB, Right, Left, B, RT Spawn Sanchez B, A, LB, B, B, LB, B, RB, RT, LT, LB, LB Spawn Stunt Plane B, Right, LB, LT, Left, RB, LB, LB, Left, Left, A, Y Spawn Trashmaster B, RB, B, RB, Left, Left, RB, LB, B, Right WORLD Change Weather Cycles through the following 9 weather types: Extra sunny, clear, cloudy, smoggy, overcast, rainy, thundery, clearing, snowy. RT, A, LB, LB, LT, LT, LT, X Slidey Cars Y, RB, RB, Left, RB, LB, RT, LB Slow Motion Enter up to 3 times to increase effect. Entering for a 4th time will disable the effect. Y, Left, Right, Right, X, RT, RB Moon Gravity After activating this cheat you will experience low gravity after entering a vehicle. Exiting the vehicle will disable the cheat. Left, Left, LB, RB, LB, Right, Left, LB, Left